


Greedy (more like… needy)

by poetdameron



Series: Ben/Poe tumblr fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ben Solo, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Rimming, Top Poe Dameron, post-redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo doesn't know how to moan. Lucky for him, Poe can do it for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy (more like… needy)

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO, this porny thing. I had a lot of fun writing this because I was talking to Mera on skype while doing so. So everytime I was like "he took his penis and..." "WHAT? HE TOOK WHAT?" and well. Oh, and it was what? Fourth in the morning? Yeah. 
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/140744943334/ben-being-a-little-pillow-princess-and-every) on tumblr :)

**Greedy  
(more like… needy)**

Through this angle, Ben looked like a goddam dream and Poe did nothing but kiss him hard on his full lips while his fingers continued opening the Force user for him. He was tight, so warm and so aching for Poe to enter him already, it seemed unreal. If someone would have tell him that he would end up having an actual relationship with the general's son, old wannabe sith, this messed up and broken man, he would have maniacally laugh it aside. But now, kissing him, playing with his tongue, feeling his insides so wet and ready, he couldn't do nothing but thank the Maker for his luck. And yes, it has cost them two kriffing years to get here, but they were at it at least.

"Stop thinking, stop teasing. Just fuck me already, would you?"  
Poe smiled. "Greedy."  
"More like... _needy_."

He smiled again, taking Ben's thick thighs in his hands and putting his legs up, reveling his hole for him to get home. He positioned himself between Ben's leg, hands opening him better, and his tongue touched the sensitive rim, licking at it with closed eyes. There was no sound other than the licks off his persistent tongue and Ben's breath going up and down, hands fisting at the bed sheets, his whole face and chest red, hot and pure desire creeping inside him. And when Ben's fingers knotted on Poe's hair, the pilot smiled, knowing his lover was enjoying every bit of their love making. So he entered him with two fingers, scissoring them inside to get in deeper with his tongue.

"Ah!" Ben exclaimed in a high pitched tone, Poe controlled himself not to laugh. It was... incredible _adorable_ for him and he loved it. "Kriff, kriff, kriff, kriff..."

Ben's sounds were... ridiculous. To say the least. Poe had heard all kind of comments about this, about partners that doesn't make much sound and when they do, it's just funny and ridiculous, such a turn off for all of them. In fact, he once heard someone at base tell the story about how he got to sleep with Ben Solo and almost regret it for his nule capacity of moaning or just making any sound at all. He didn't talk, his moans were little and without any kind of volume, he just opened his mouth and let his head fall back, veins marking his neck and red decorating his whole face and, slowly, his entire body. For Poe, there was something artistic in it, such an image he had in the base of his memory for the rest of his life since the first time he saw him doing it. And well, Poe is only human and his incredible big, hard, deep weakness for this man always got the best of him, and soon he realized he didn't care at all about this situation and that, in fact, it turned him on more.

Like how it was happening in this exact moment. With Ben's hands messing his hair even more, his little sighs filling the room with the smell of their sex, so ready for him, so into it, wanting it all so much. "Oh, stang! Just fuck me already!" He demanded, and Poe let go of his ass, smiling at him while returning to Ben's mouth and kissing him in a sloppy, messy way, the Force user grabbing his ass in a hard and almost hurtful way, putting him between his legs. Poe could feel Ben's free hand on his chest, then at his side, and finally on his erection, "lub that first, I'm not hurting you just because you are a desperate little shit...".

“You are the worst, you are the krif-- Ah!” Poe bit at his left nipple. “Kriff... kriffin... ahmmm...”

And back with the kitten sounds. Poe smiled, kissing Ben's neck and back at his nipples while the man tried his best to take the lubricant Poe had left in their bed table at his left, soon his hands were wet in it, stroking Poe's cock to have him ready. Maker, he just needed him inside now. "Take your legs, baby. Up, up..." and Ben was looking at him with angry eyes, face blushed like Poe loved. The older man smiled at him, sending him a kiss from his position on top of him, kneeled on bed, taking his own cock with one hand, angling him at Ben's entrance. "Oh, holy- Makerrr..." he moaned, Ben's wet walls welcoming him in that perfect way of his.

"Poe..."

He would have answered, but his mouth was too distracted in moans and his entire body too into the feeling, he couldn't open his eyes. "P-poe...eee..." Ben called, and the pilot looked at him, finally deep inside him. "I... I..."

But before he could say anything else, Poe kissed him, tongue searching for Ben's; teeth biting at it and then his lips in pure emotion, still not moving from his complete penetration, enjoying the amazing feeling of their union. Soon, his sore lips started to kiss the rest of the younger man's face, his hips finally moving in and out, slowly, burning in the appreciation of this amazing body under him. And he took Ben's legs now, putting them one over his shoulder and the other firm around his waist. The pilot was still kneeling in the bed, moving back and forward into Ben's body, looking at his eyes the entire time while Poe moaned for both of them. The heavy breathing on Ben and the way his brown eyes shone in vivid lust letting him know he was far gone in their heaths, Poe smiled to his lover and the man moved his mouth to form words without a single sound, only for him: 'I love you’.

"I lo-love you too... I love you so much, Ben..." Poe answered, kissing his ankle over his shoulder, going faster into him. "Kriff, baby... Agh!"

The man moaned a little, arms under the pillow and eyes hard closed. The way his entire body moved, the way he exposed his neck when Poe hit his prostate and how he bit his bottom lip, it was too much. Poe slow down the thrusts, going deep inside him, still hitting his prostate, one hand going from his feet to his plane stomach and his chest, soon on Ben's neck and the man looked at him, nodding before moving to take the pillow and putting in under the small of his back, Poe lifting him without problem. "You are strong", Ben had told him the first time he noticed the way Poe could still manhandle him in an easy way even with their big height difference and the way Ben's body was notoriously bigger. In this position, Ben put both feet firm on bed, Poe holding his neck promised more than he was expecting tonight and soon the pilot started to race inside him again, the sound of their skin touching with the penetrations driving him insane.

Poe's free hand started to stroke Ben's cock, he only opened his mouth and arched his back on the pillow, penetrations slowing down while he adapted to the extra stimulation while Poe took the chance to put two fingers on the younger's man mouth, Ben sucked at them enthusiastically, biting a little and feeling his body ache in pleasure. And then, Poe's lips on his neck, sucking possessive marks on burning flesh. He would not least much, Poe realized, and he started to fuck his fist with Ben's prick faster, using the man's own pre-cum to help sly down easily. He preferred to make Ben come first, no matter position or who was fucking who. Ben's pleasure was too important for him, and his lips kissed the scar on his face, following its line from top to bottom and then from bottom to top and back at his lips, this time, Ben bit him harder and Poe tasted his own blood on his mouth, he was so near the edge now.

"Baaaby... baby..."

Now his penetrations started to get erratic, his nails digging into flesh and then he cupped Ben's waist with both hands, getting in and out harder when he got his release with a muffed moan and then that wonderful image of his: head thrown back, hair stick on his neck with sweat, mouth open and blush getting everywhere. Goosebumps appeared on Poe's skin and he groaned loudly, his orgasm exploding in the bottom of his stomach. He came inside Ben, moaning his name and reclaiming his lips while fucking into him one, two, three and four times more, finally resting on his messed with semen chest. They would be sticky now, and it was probably gross but Poe couldn't care less, his lips were too busy claiming the others in sloppy kisses from his mouth to his chin, his neck and nose, and back to his mouth, all a wet mess and losey strength. But Ben was smiling, he was smiling and that was everything Poe cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
